King of Everything
by petite-not-short
Summary: Between being sent to the future, escaping a deranged ex-fiancee trying to kill him, beginning to care a bit too much about a peasant from 2012, and creating a time machine to return home... Crown Prince Ian Kabra from the XVI century has a lot in his hands.
1. Chapter 1

Sinead Cavendish is the perfect candidate for a future king's wife. Not only is she strikingly pretty –bright red locks of hair, captivating teal eyes and a splatter of freckles that delicately cover her nose –but she is smart, of noble family (she _is_ the Duke of Devonshire's daughter) and perfectly well-mannered. Which is why even the most selfish, bad-tempered and arrogant young man –such as Crown Prince Ian Kabra –would fall in love with the girl in question and ask her to marry him.

And of course, after hearing the news, the entire kingdom of England is filled with joy and thrill for the young couple. Everybody thinks they'll make good rulers, after all. With her intelligence and good manners, Sinead may set an example for Ian and somehow incite him to change his ill-mannered personality. Thanks to this simple fact, even other kingdoms are delighted about the news.

Except one person. And that is the bride, herself.

As you might've already guessed, Sinead never loved Ian Kabra. He'd spent two years of his life trying to pursue the girl, and she only accepted because she was practically forced into doing so –and to not disappoint her best friend and the crown prince's sister, Princess Natalie. But even with all the hints that Sinead has thrown to the royal siblings about her true feelings, they don't even suspect such an emotion. Their egos are too big to imagine that someone doesn't really want to spend the rest of their life with them. After all, what girl in her right mind would refuse a marriage proposal from the gorgeous prince of England?

But maybe, if Ian had just removed the blindfold that love had wrapped around his eyes, and stepped down the imaginary stool that made him better than the rest, he would've noticed Sinead's true feelings. He would've noticed how closer she'd gotten to his cousin and second-in-line for the throne, Hamilton Holt, and he would've noticed that she had everybody fooled with her perfect girl exterior. If he would've noticed all those signs, he wouldn't have so enthusiastically opened the letter left by her in his bedroom's doorstep. He wouldn't have read it with growing happiness, and he wouldn't have risked going alone to the palace's large gardens to meet her. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. And it's a shame.

"Sinead?" Ian asks out loud, slowly looking around the beautiful gardens around him. She'd told him to meet her by the rose shrubberies, but she is nowhere near sight. Ian sighs, leaning against a tree. The rose shrubberies are pretty far away from the castle, so maybe she is still getting there.

After a few seconds, Ian hears soft footsteps. He stands up straighter, a smile forming in his lips. "You're finally here."

But no one emerged from the pathway in front of him. Frowning, he calls out. "Sinead, is that you?"

But there's no answer. Ian narrows his eyes, looking for a glimpse of red hair. When he feels a hand on his shoulder.

Ian turns around, and his eyes slightly widen.

"I'm sorry for the delay, Crown Prince," Sinead apologizes. Her coral dress is dusty, and her braids are disheveled. "I tripped with an overgrown root a few steps back."

Ian's features soften. "It's alright, Duchess. You did have me quite worried, though."

Sinead looks down, embarrassed. "Once again, I apologize."

"Now, don't feel bad," Ian replies. He motions toward the pathway in front of them. "Mind taking a walk with me?"

Sinead curtsies, and places herself next to Ian. After a while, they're both walking in silence between large bushes and trees. Ian is admiring the different shades of greens coloring the leaves, while Sinead has a faraway look on her face.

Ian, noticing, asks. "Could you tell me what's on your mind?"

Sinead looks up, slightly smiling. "It's about that scientist, Evan Tolliver."

Ian scoffs, looking away. "Why is that loony invading your thoughts?"

"Well… one of his new claims has got me thinking."

"Don't tell me that you actually believe those deranged 'discoveries' of him."

Sinead giggles. "Of course not. It's just that he's been saying that he's discovered a time machine, and-"

"Sinead, please don't listen to such a crazed man," Ian cuts in. "A time machine? Not even sane scientists have come up with such an idea. Why would some scrawny teenager suggest such an idiotic idea?"

"I know, but…" Sinead shrugs, looking up at the bright blue sky. "I was just considering something…"

Ian raises his eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

Sinead sighs, hints of a smirk forming in her lips. "What would happen if his claims were actually true? What if… what if the future queen of England believed him?"

"What are you saying-"

Sinead continues without paying attention to Ian. "And what if she asks him to help her get out of an unwanted marriage? What if she begs him to help her true love, the king's cousin, to become the king?"

Ian stops, his eyebrows furrowing. "Sinead, what in the world are you suggesting?"

Sinead stops, fully smirking now. "Don't worry, Crown Prince. You did say that a time machine is a deranged claim."

Ian's amber eyes widen, millions of emotions running through his mind –betrayal, hurt, surrealism…

Suddenly, a tall, blonde man emerges from out of nowhere. He grabs Ian by the collar, pulling him closer. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this, you fool!"

Ian pushes Hamilton away, snarling. "That is not the way you're supposed to address a future king. Who do you think you are to do so?"

"Why, the future king," Hamilton replies, grinning.

"Evan! Come out!" Sinead calls out.

Ian sputters, not knowing what to say. "Is… is this a joke?"

Hamilton grips Ian's shoulder. "You know I'm not the type to play pranks on people."

A brown-haired young man materializes next to Ian, holding up a brown suitcase. "Hello, your Highness."

Ian begins to squirm from Hamilton's tight grasp, trying to free himself. "Let me go!"

Evan opens his suitcase, and wraps a copper string around Ian's right hand.

Ian, enraged, kicks Hamilton on the shin, temporally liberating himself. But Sinead catches his shoulders.

"You won't hit your love, would you?" she coos, caressing his cheek.

Ian sets his lips in a tight, angry line. "You three will be severely punished by the royal court!"

"How… if they'll think that the French have captured and killed you?" Sinead innocently asks, placing her chin on Ian's shoulder. "Why the sad look? You should be thankful. Hamilton wanted to kill you, I asked him to just send you to another time."

Ian shakes his head furiously. "_Stop this right now_."

Sinead tilts her head, pouting. "Why? I'm just trying to see if this time machine is actually a deranged claim."

Hamilton smirks. "Why so scared? Weren't you saying earlier that Evan was just a loony?"

"Where do I send him?" Evan asks.

"To the year 2012… to the New World," Sinead instructs, her eyes covered with pure coldness.

Ian strongly shrugs Sinead's hands away from his shoulders, turning around to spat at her. "You're a witch, you mischievous rat!"

Sinead waves. "Then it's good that you won't ever get to see me again, right?"

Ian's eyes widen.

"Now," Hamilton barks at Evan.

Evan pulls a lever, and before Ian can remove the tight wrap of copper around his hands, he begins to levitate. Ian's face pales as the feeling of being disintegrated and spinning into thin air dominates his entire body. He can't feel a thing as everything he knows disappears into thin darkness. Bitter coldness wraps around him and finally, his surroundings stop spinning. With a great thud, he feels his head fall on hard floor.

Someone gasps and falls back.

The last thing he sees before fainting is a pair of emerald green eyes.

* * *

Author's Note: So, what did you think of it? Good? Bad? Confusing? Whatever it is, let me know :) Also, I know that the characters might seem OOC. But remember this story is completely AU. And even though I'll try to keep the characters' personalities as close as possible as in the books, they might still be different.

Anyways, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed...


	2. Chapter 2

Amy Cahill thinks her time has come.

As she looks at the young boy dressed as a prince in the middle of her room, she thinks she either is having pre-death deliriums, or a psychopath serial killer has broken into her home. Gulping, the eighteen-year-old takes a closer look at the boy. The coffee-colored skin, chiseled-like jawbone and jet-black hair make him look like a model… except for that prince outfit he has on. She fingers the soft material covering his arm. Frowning, she realizes it's way too elaborate to be a costume for a serial killer. In fact… he looks familiar.

The guy's finger twitches.

Gasping, Amy jumps back, positioning herself in a fighting stance. After minutes pass and the fainted boy produces no movement, Amy sighs in relief.

But then he opens his eyes.

Disoriented, the boy sits up, glancing around. His amber eyes widen in disbelief as he spots the room he has fainted in. Amy notices the boy's face paling, his now scared eyes reflecting flashes of remembrance. "No… no, I must be dreaming."

Amy watches with curiosity as the boy's handsome face morphs from shock to horror, and finally to misery.

"Sinead," he murmurs, looking down. Then his eyes meet Amy's.

Amy grabs a nearby pillow and holds it in front of her. "Don't. Move."

Ian remains frozen, horror and shock written all over his face.

"I called the police," Amy continues, steadying her voice. "They'll be here soon to take you to whatever crazy ward you're from."

Which was partially true. Since the police hadn't believed her when she told them about the peculiar intruder, she called up her best friend Jake Rosenbloom, who was a black belt in karate.

The boy gazes at Amy from her feet to her head. And what he asks Amy catches her more than off guard.

"What in the world are you wearing?"

Amy raises her eyebrows, inspecting her jeans and dark green sweater. After the initial shock of the question, she returns to her original hostile attitude. "Why would you care?"

The prince wannabe begins to stand up. "Because only one of the poorest peasants wi-"

His phrase is interrupted by the pillow that Amy ducks at him.

"I told you not to move!" Amy quickly scolds, trying to calm down her nerves.

"Who do you think you-" the boy interrupts his snarl, looking down. "Look, I don't like this situation anymore than you do. The love of my life has been manipulated to send me –the future king of England –to some future were girls wear peasant clothes and weird artifacts surround me-"

"You could've come up with a better excuse," Amy cuts in.

She takes a step forward, and bumps into her desk. Her History book comes tumbling down and flips open to no page in particular. Sighing, she quickly bends down to pick it up. She stops, frozen, once she spots the portrait on one of the pages. She quickly glances at the intruder, and back down to her book. They're the exact same person, except that one is in a painting. Still not believing her eyes, she looks at the picture's footnotes. _The missing crown prince, Ian Kabra _–her class was currently studying his story.

Amy's green eyes land on the intruder once again, who has grabbed her cellphone and is studying it with great care. However, the look of worry in his eyes makes her think that while he is curious about the device, a feeling of misery still lingers in him.

She looks down at the picture and back at him. It is not a resemblance, it is as if someone photocopied the picture into a human being.

"What's your name?" she asks. She still cannot believe the fact that she is considering this could be the missing prince of England. But his face, his expression… even his clothes! They are all the same. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to ask.

With great air, the boy sits up straight, and in a silky British accent replies. "Crown Prince Ian Kabra of England. Son of Queen Isabel Kabra and King Vikram the Second."

Amy nods, pursing his lips. Either he is crazy, or she has a brain tumor. Tucking a strand of loose reddish-brown hair behind her ear, she continues. "If you are the missing prince… then why are you here?"

"Prince Ian's" tone is angry. "My future wife was threatened to trick me into going with her to the royal gardens and sending me to the future!"

Amy looks down at the article. "Well… it says here that Queen Sinead the First came looking for you in the royal gardens, where you were supposed to meet up. But she never found you, and after hours of searching for more, she found clues that the French had taken you. Therefore, another war similar to The Hundred Years' War began between the two countries. Between that and the sadness of losing her husband, Sinead found a shoulder to lean on in King Hamilton Holt. They ended up falling love and marrying each other, while you were never found –even with the never-ending search from your sister's part. So…"

Ian stomps toward Amy, snatching the book away from her hands. "What is this thing? It is full of lies!" Ian's eyes stop on the picture. "What a peculiar book… it even has the exact same portrait that my uncle's friend made. But what is this? It doesn't even feel like paint!"

"It's a photograph," Amy replies. "If you truly are from the sixteenth century, then I doubt you even know what that word means."

"My education is so extent that I know everything that there is to know," Ian says. "So if I haven't heard about those 'photographs', then it means it doesn't exist. In fact, all I am standing on is an act of sorcery!"

Amidst the situation, Amy can't help but giggle. "If you say so… you know, I'm actually beginning to think that you might be the missing prince. There _were_ some rumors about you being sent to the future. Something about a group of servants overhearing-"

"Those rumors are true!" Ian interrupts, looking desparate but hopeful. "Really… if you don't believe me… the brithmark!"

"Birthmark?" Amy repeats. Then she remembers. "That's right… the prince was supposed to have a birthmark on his right shoulder. A snake, which is why the Lucian Dynasty thought you would be a great prince –you know, since their coat of arms involves snakes."

"Obviously I know that. The Lucian Dynasty is my family, after all, right?" Ian replies. He takes off his heavy and elaborate cape, stretching down his shirt so his shoulder is bare.

Amy's eyes widen.

A brownish red mark takes up a tiny space on his shoulder, but it's clear enough to spot the shape of a snake. She begins to rub her palm on his shoulder, just to make sure it isn't some sort of makeup.

"It must be some kind of tattoo," she murmurs, gazing at it.

"Tattoo… whatever that is, it sounds fake. And my birthmark isn't fake," Ian says. He returns the shirt to its original state. "Now, do you believe me?"

Amy tilts her head. She can't say she is surprised about her discovery. She'd already began suspecting it before. But still, it's quite shocking.

_Ding dong._

"Amy! Amy!" desperate shouts call out.

Amy's face pales. "Oh… that's Jake. The guy probably came running from the university. Stay here… I'll tell him you escaped."

"AMY!"

Amy runs down the stairs, and jumps to the door, quickly opening it. Once she does, she finds a worried-looking boy holding a bat. His dark auburn hair is all messy and his hazel eyes are wide with preoccupation.

"Amy… please tell me you are okay," he breathes out. "Where are Nellie… and Dan?"

"Dan and Nellie are shopping for some school materials. Dan left everything for the last minute," Amy answers. She pauses before continuing. "Jake… what I called you for. They guy's gone. Once he saw me, he just ran off. I tried to catch him, but he was too fast."

Jake frowned. "What if he's still around… I can stay here to take care of you until Dan and Nellie return."

"No, no," Amy rejects. "You should return to college and keep doing whatever you were doing."

Jake insists. "I was simply staying overnight in the library to catch up on some studies. But this is more important." His face turns into a joking one. "I don't want you bunking in my place when that loony steals all your stuff."

Amy smiles, feeling guilty for lying to her caring friend. She leans on the doorstep. "Jake, I'm truly fine. You can go and study. I don't want to delay your education. You need to memorize all those history facts so you can easily teach them to me when my time comes."

Jake shakes his head. "You won't delay me. Besides, you're a History nerd. _I_ am the one who-"

"Where shall I sleep? A prince needs a proper place to stay, and I can't stay up late. I do need to begin working as early as possible on that time machine to return home and claim my kingdom," Ian's voice rings out. He materializes next to Amy. "Oh… is he some kind of suitor?"

Jake's jaw tenses. "Was this wacko threatening you if you told anyone?"

Amy looks down, defeated. "No, Jake."

But Jake doesn't listen. Instead, he lounges toward Ian, holding up his bat.

"What do you think you're doing to the crown prince of England?" Ian screams, covering his head.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you _so much_ for the reviews! I'm really glad that last chapter was enjoyable, and I'm hoping this one is too ;)

Also, for anyone who doesn't know: The Hundred Years' War was a war between France (controlled by The House of the Capet and later by The House of the Valois) and England (controlled by The House of Plantagenet). There are many causes, but people say that the main one is because England considered several areas of Northern France as their territory, and France wanted control over those lands back. And there was also the dynastic conflict...

Argh, I don't want to get into detail :P It would take too long to explain... thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

"There's no way I'm leaving you alone with this loony."

"Jake, please. He's no loony! I already told you, he is the missing prince."

"Yeah, right. And I'm Gandhi's cousin."

"I'm _not_ kidding."

"Look, if I leave and that lunatic kidnaps you and ships you off to Africa..."

Amy rolls her eyes, crossing her arms. "I won't be shipped off to Africa, Jake."

Jake looks desperate. "You don't know that."

"First of all, Ian's not a kidnapper. Second, I know self-defense," Amy replies matter-of-factly.

"What if this guy has a gang of four men waiting for me to leave, each carrying a gun? I doubt a professional kick would be of much help," Jake replies.

"What will a black belt in Karate do against four men and a gun?" Amy counters.

Jake seems to be out of words. "H… haven't you seen Karate Kid?"

"Karate Kid?" Amy repeats dubiously. "That's the most stupid reply I've ever heard."

"Oh, yeah? What about Dan's replies?"

"Don't change the subject, Rosenbloom," Amy scoffs. "It's pretty obvious that I've won this argument, so stop trying to keep me from helping Ian. He clearly needs me to help!"

"Have you two stopped arguing, yet?" Ian's voice rings out. "This deceiving book has given me some information that can help us in the matter of sending me back to my time."

Jake glances at Ian before looking back at Amy. He leans closer, lowering his tone. "Okay, tell me. What's the real reason why you want to help him? Is it because you have a crush on him?"

Amy slaps Jake's shoulder. "Of course not, you idiot!"

"Then why?"

Amy remains silent for a while. She slowly shrugs. "I don't know… I just imagine myself in that position, and… well, how would you feel if some wacko fiancée sent you off to the future without even letting you say goodbye to your family?"

Jake sighs, gazing at Amy with concern. After a while, his shoulders slump down. "You know what? I'll let you help the guy."

Amy grins.

"In two conditions."

Amy nods, her eyes shining with glee.

"One… I'll be a part of this."

"Of course."

"And two… you'll tell me the reason why you really want to help Ian. Is it because you like him?"

Amy groans. "Jake! I barely know the guy!"

"I just wanted to be sure," Jake replies.

"Why do you care so much?" Amy questions, shaking her head.

Jake murmurs something unintelligible before stomping toward the living room.

Amy remains there, frowning. She glances at Ian as she remembers Jake's suggestion. She's not helping him because he has a nice-looking face… right? Amy quickly shakes all those thoughts away from her head. _Stupid Jake and his stupid assumptions,_ she thinks, before arriving to the living room.

"Alright, Ian. Jake has finally agreed to let me help you," she announces, plopping down on the seat next to the prince. "He even wants to help!"

"Good," Ian says. "Like my sister has always said, the more, the merrier."

Amy smiles, holding out her hand. "Now, show me the 'deceiving' book, please."

Ian hands her the encyclopedia.

Their fingers brush together as Amy receives the large book. It's only for a split of a second, but that's enough to make her turn bright red. She opens the book, ignoring the curious glance Jake gives her. It's his fault she's become more aware of whatever Ian does.

"So, what is it that you found?" Amy asks.

Ian lands a finger on the picture of an old-styled suitcase. "That thing brought me here."

"'That thing' is Evan Tolliver's time machine," Jake adds. "Archaeologists found it among several other inventions of Evan's in his small house. Along with other machines of his, they've never been able to prove if it works or not."

Amy nods. "But if Ian's here, it's because it works. And maybe it still does. Where is it found right now?"

"I'm surprised you've asked that," Jake says. "Since it's in that museum near your school. Since Evan was an American scientists, the USA government thought it'd be proper if it was in an American museum."

Amy presses her lips together. "That's interesting."

Jake raises an eyebrow. "What are you thinking of?"

Amy tilts her head, a pensive look on her face. "I don't know… I'm still trying to device a plan. The only thing I know is that we need that machine to help Ian."

Jake leans back on his seat, grinning. "I don't know… we could break into the museum and steal the time machine."

Amy remains silent.

"What?" Jake's smile disappears. "You're not actually considering it, right?"

Amy shakes her head.

"Good, because I was just kid-"

"We're not going to steal it… more like borrow it," Amy cuts in.

Jake's mouth drops open. "No."

"We don't even have to take it out," Amy continues. "We just need some distraction so we can use it there. I'm sure Ian knows how to."

Ian nods. "Of course. I don't think anyone would be able to forget a machine that brought them doom."

"Then it's settled! We just need a plan," Amy says.

"No," Jake replies.

"Jake… it's the only way we can help him," Amy tells him.

"No," Jake repeats. He jumps up to his feet. "I don't know what's gotten into you, Amy. But I'm not going to let you do something illegal!"

Amy stands up. "Come on, Jake. This is the only way we can help him."

"We'll find another way," Jake insists. "But we won't do that."

"Of course we will."

Amy, Jake and Ian turn to look at the door. A smirking boy is leaning on the doorway, his arms crossed.

"This is probably the only time my sister will suggest doing something illegal, so we will take this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity."

"Dan!" Amy exclaims in a high-pitched tone. A worried look settles on her eyes. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Overhearing your conversation," Dan answers, walking into the room. His eyes land on Ian. "So this is the supposed missing prince. Pleased to meet you. I'm Dan, your savior's younger and more intelligent brother."

Ian bows his head. "Pleased to meet you, too."

Dan's smile grows as he looks at Amy. "Don't worry, I won't tell… as long as you let me be a part of this."

Amy looks away uneasily. "I don't know."

"You have to know," Dan says. "Or I'll tell Nellie that you've brought in a complete stranger."

Amy bites her lower lip, hesitating. "Fine… but you have to follow _my _orders!"

"Of course I will," Dan continues. "Especially because your orders will be based on _my_ plan."

* * *

Sinead sniffles, trying to look as miserable as possible so the servants think she is more than depressed. And to her pleasure, it's working. Every single person buys her mourning-fiancée act –just like Hamilton said would happen.

"Milady," her personal servant greets, bowing down. "I've prepared a room where only you and I can be –just like you ordered."

"Thank you, Felicia," Sinead whimpers. She glances at the other servants. "You can be excused… I need some time alone to think about the past events."

Ten servants bow in unison before walking out of the spacious hallways. Felicia, after making sure no one can listen, motions at Sinead to follow her.

"Crown Prince Hamilton is waiting for you in his study room," the young girl announces.

Sinead wipes the fake tears away from her eyes. "Did you make sure no one will enter the room while we speak?"

Felicia nods. "Yes, milady."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Sinead tells her. She briefly glances at the young girl behind her. "You've done good, Felicia. I'm glad to know that I can trust you."

Felicia curtsies. "You gave my sister a good husband… it's the only way I can thank you, future Queen of England."

Sinead doesn't answer as she keeps walking toward the king's study room, her head held high.

She looks around the room with big airs, smirking in content. Soon, the marble floors, the golden chandeliers hanging from the tall roofs, and the large, dome-shaped windows around her will be hers and only hers.

"We're here, milady," Felicia announces.

"Thank you," Sinead replies, opening the large study doors. "My King?"

Hamilton turns around from the large window, grinning. "Sinead, you're finally here."

The girl smiles, holding out her hand. Hamilton grabs it and plants a kiss on it. "I'm glad we finally got rid of that idiot. He was becoming more intolerable by the second! However, I will miss how much you made him suffer, haughtily refusing his affections."

Sinead scoffs. "I won't miss a thing about that fool."

Hamilton chuckles. "That's my girl."

Sinead lets go of his hand, walking toward a large chair in the middle of the room. She sits down, holding up a section of her skirt. "How long did you say I'd have to wear black, again? I'd like a black dress with golden or silver embroidery, but you're making me wear this dull rags that make me look like a pale corpse."

"With that face of yours, I find it impossible to look at you as anything other than a beauty," Hamilton compliments.

Sinead smiles. "Thank you, my dear."

"Anything for you," Hamilton replies. His blue eyes narrow in curiosity. "Now, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

A cloudy look dawns in Sinead's eyes. "I'm worried about our scheme."

Hamilton expectantly raises an eyebrow.

"I've been thinking," Sinead continues. "And I've come to the conclusion that maybe we sent him _too_ into the future. Evan's already created a time machine, and I'm worried that maybe by 2012 a time machine is an essential artifact just like a dress is."

Hamilton purses his lips, sitting down on a stool in front of Sinead. "I see what you're suggesting."

"I'm worried that he might be able to possess one and return to our times," she finishes. "And I want to make sure he doesn't."

Hamilton sits up straighter. "What do you mean?"

"I wanted to make him suffer by sending him to some unknown time. But maybe I should've listened to you and killed him," she explains. "So now, I want to travel to 2012, hunt him down and make him bear a shameful death."

Hamilton hesitates before slowly shaking his head. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, my Queen."

Sinead holds her head up, slightly frowning. "And why is that?"

"I can't risk sending you to that time without a guarantee that you'll be able to return," Hamilton justifies. He gazes at his future wife. "It would be unbearable if we went through all this trouble just to be separated once again."

Sinead leans back on her seat, nodding. "I see…"

"Now, if you're uncertain, I can tell my most trusted servants to have an eye out for Ian," Hamilton assures. "And if they see him… they'll have the order to kill him."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the delay! I forgot to tell you that I'm currently on a trip, and I haven't had access to the internet until now. Hopefully, you'll understand... Anyways, thanks SO much for the reviews from last chapter! You don't know how glad I felt when I read through them :P Hope this chapter was just as enjoyable as the rest!


	4. Chapter 4

Ian still can't believe that Evan Tolliver is one of the most famous scientists in the future. According to Amy, they're at a place called Museum of Science –which has a whole floor dedicated to Evan's inventions. Wherever he looks, there are portraits of Evan's and rare artifacts that Ian never even imagined existed. There's one that claims to be able to read your mind, and another that says it can transport you to anywhere around the world in just a blink of an eye.

And then he sees Evan's short biography in front of him. His blood boils as his eyes land on one phrase –"after Prince Ian Kabra's disappearance, Tolliver contributed in the missing prince's search with brand new inventions he created just to help the royal family find their heir." As if Hamilton becoming a king wasn't enough, now it turns out that Evan became a well-known and admired scientist. Ian looks down, a mixture of disappointment and anger in his amber eyes. Why is this happening to him? What did he do to deserve such a disgrace? Being sent to the future without even telling your family where you are going is enough to make you feel miserable. But now, finding out that the people responsible for all your problems are actually known as heroes… that makes everything even more unsettling.

He feels a warm hand on his shoulder.

Turning around, he finds Amy looking at him with a concerned look in her green eyes.

"If it makes you feel better… I never really liked Evan's and King Hamilton's story," she says. "I preferred yours."

"And that's a lot coming from a History geek," Jake adds, materializing next to Amy. He nervously glances around, shuffling with his feet. He's been like that the entire morning. But Ian can understand his feelings… sort of. Doing something that is against the law is something that Ian never thought he would do –especially since he is the law back home.

"I'm not a History geek," Amy replies, now looking at Jake. "And quit looking so suspicious, the guards might notice."

The older boy gulps, looking paler than he did when they left the house. "Amy… I don't know how you can be so calm."

"Trust me, I'm not as fine as I look" Amy sighs. She frowns. "But someone has to keep calm or the whole plan will collapse."

Jake shuts his eyes. "Look… I'm trying. I seriously am. But all I can think about is how I'll look _in trial_."

Amy rubs Jake's back, an assuring look on her face. "Come on, bud. Atticus is in this. And if he managed to skip three grades, win the science fair and get an early admission into the University of Cambridge… then I'm sure he can help us do this."

Jake shakes his head, running his hand through his face. "Amy, you're smarter than that. Winning a national science fair is nothing compared to hacking into a museum's system!"

Amy's eyes widen, and she discretely motions at a guard near the floor's entrance. "_Jake._"

"I'm sorry, Ames. But this is serious. Not only is my future in risk, but also yours, Dan's and _Atticus's_. I don't think it'd be nice to loose a scholarship to _Cambridge_ just because some fourteen-year-old daredevil told you it'd be cool to help his sister rob a museum."

Ian nods, agreeing. "The University of Cambridge is pretty impressive. It was founded even before my grandfather was born."

Jake points at Ian. "See?"

Amy bites her lower lip. "I'm sorry that Dan involved your little brother in this. I didn't even know he had until you picked us up, fuming that your brother had come along. But he came. And that means that if you get us caught, and Atticus looses his admission… the blame will partly be yours."

In notices how Jake's foot is quickly bouncing up and down. The only time he'd seen someone react that way to something was when his father was informed about how the war against Spain was turning out –that the Spanish had a great advantage over the English.

Amy looks around, and by the determined look in her eyes, Ian can tell she's trying to look for something to cheer Jake up.

Her eyes stop, and she pats Jake. "There's a Starbucks down the street. If you calm down, I'm sure we'd be able to get a treat there."

"Starbucks?" Jake repeats, even though he still doesn't look fazed.

"Yes. And we can even discuss Atticus's college plans over a_ delicious_ Vanilla Frappuccino," Amy adds.

That does the trick.

Jake stands up straighter, nodding. "That'd be nice."

There's a portrait of Evan standing between Hamilton and Sinead right behind the prince. But Ian's too absorbed into a question to notice how beautiful Sinead looks in it. A question that would even puzzle Galileo Galilei himself.

"What is Starbucks?"

Jake and Amy stop conversing, both turning around in unison. They remain silent for a while, until Amy begins to giggle.

"What?" Ian asks.

Amy shakes her head. "Nothing… it's just that the question made me laugh. It's weird hearing someone ask that."

"Well, he _is_ from the late 1600s," Jake says.

"I know… but still," Amy continues. She smiles at Ian. "To answer your question, it is one of the best coffee shops around the world. How would you like it if I extended my invitation to three people? I'm sure you'd like the taste of a Starbucks coffee."

Ian's eyes brighten. "I think it'd be nice."

Jake looks slightly disappointed, but Ian ignores him. All the time he's spent with Jake has made him come to the conclusion that the boy is way too overprotective over Amy.

_Bzzz. Bzzz._

Jake takes out his cellphone, the feeling of worry returning to his eyes. "It's Atticus."

"What does it say?" Amy asks, sitting up.

Ian is suddenly more aware of everything around him.

Jake sighs, trying to calm down. "He's managed to shut the alarms and cameras off."

Amy nods, her smiling face suddenly a serious one. "Alright then, it's time to move. Ian, you know the plan, right?"

Ian nods, quickly reviewing Dan's idea in his head. The three are supposed to head to the time machine exhibit, where they'll pretend to be amazed until Dan's distraction is heard. According to Dan, he'll throw some rocks at glass cases and Atticus will install some "software" into the museum's sound system so it sounds as if someone's shooting gunshots. How Dan will escape, he's not sure. But he knows very well that after Dan begins the commotion, everybody will be too distracted to notice Jake removing the glass box in which the machine is found. Everybody will be too absorbed into trying to save their lives from some sound effect to even notice Ian and Amy sending a letter to Natalie back in time.

_Crash! Crash!_

Dan's rock throwing has begun. People scream and gasp as the room's guard begins to run down.

"Jake, get moving," Amy instructs.

_Bam! Bam!_

People scream even louder, and Jake pales as he stands in front of the machine. Everybody begins to run away, and as planned, they don't notice Jake shakily removing the glass case.

_Bam! Bam!_

Even more screams.

Ian begins to wrap the copper sting around the envelope.

Amy surveys the machine. "Alright, just as Jake said, there's an option for year, longitude and latitude. What are the coordinates of Princess Natalie's study room?"

"Uh," Jake stammers, taking out his iPod. "51 degrees North and 0.09 degrees West. Ian… are you sure your sister will be able to receive the letter if we send it to her study room?"

"Yes, she spends half of her time there drawing dresses," Ian says, securing the envelope. "And best of all… she's the only one there. It'll work."

And it has to. In that letter, Ian explains the situation to Natalie, sending along his ring and their secret code phrase –I love petunias –to prove his identity. The team decided on it being too dangerous to send Ian, so they decided on using a letter instead. In it, Ian also instructs Natalie into contacting Evan and using the royal family's power to force him into letting her use his time machine. Like that, she'll be able to reply to Ian, informing him that she received the message. Amy even included the coordinates of her house so Natalie wouldn't have any trouble. If Natalie sends back a letter, it'll mean that the time machine works, and Ian will be able to be sent back (even though they'll have to break in the museum at night… Dan already has a plan).

"Alright, it's all set," Amy announces.

_Bam!_

"Step back!" Ian instructs.

After three seconds, they watch in amazement as the envelope begins to shine. The paper levitates, starting to disintegrate part by part until only air is left. And just like that, Ian's letter is traveling in time.

"No way," Jake murmurs.

Amy looks happily amazed, and Ian can't help but smile. Not only because the time machine signaled its ability to work, but because of Amy's happy expression. No words can describe his immense gratitude toward her. So of course, when she's happy, he'll be more than glad about it. And that's _a lot_ coming from a crown prince that people have always thought as selfish.

Amy seems to snap off from her daze, and quickly grabs the glass box. She covers back the time machine, and motions at the stairs.

"Let's get out of here," she orders.

The three teenagers run toward the exit, and after arriving at the second floor, they find that everything is crowded with scared and shocked visitors. There's chaos everywhere Ian looks. He'd never seen so many people screaming and gasping, trying to get out of a place. Guards and museum services are trying to keep the atmosphere calm, but the crowds are too strong for them.

_Bam! Bam! Crash!_

More gunshot and glass shattering sounds arouse, and everybody screams even louder, pushing people toward the exit.

"I think that's enough with the sound effects," he hears Jake whisper next to him.

But he can't concentrate. He's in the middle of a narrow staircase, and people are pushing and suffocating him. _Sweaty_ people –the kind of people a crown prince shouldn't be surrounded with. The arrogant Ian returns, and he begins to push everybody away.

"Get off me, you peasants!" he exclaims.

But as he pushes a big guy behind him, the man stumbles on Amy. Amy looses balance, and tumbles down the stairs. She manages to stop herself, but her foot is bent in a weird position.

"Amy!" Jake exclaims. He tries to push away the crowd around him, but he gets even more trapped.

"I'm fine," she exclaims, standing up.

However, Ian guiltily notices how her face pales with pain once her feet begin to support her entire weight.

"Let's get out of here! We need to meet up with Dan and Atticus quickly to make sure everything's okay!" she continues.

"I'd like to do that! But I can't!" Jake replies. "I'm trapped!"

"Let me be of assistance," Ian suggests, nervously glancing at Amy. She's leaning against the railway, and to his dismay, she looks like she's about to faint with pain. He feels even guiltier as he realizes she's trying to hide it for _his_ sake. Maybe sweaty people touching him isn't so bad as Amy's eyes full of pain.

Ian begins pushing people away, careful not to contribute into another accident of the sort. Soon, they're able to run out of the place as the trio reaches the first floor. Jake pushes people out of the way, and Ian sighs in relief once he feels the fresh air cooling him down.

"Let's go to the park!" Amy orders.

She turns around, beginning to run away from the crowd in the sidewalk. But she suddenly bends down, her hands wrapping her foot.

"Amy?" Jake asks, worriedly looking at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Amy whispers, standing up once again.

"No, that's not true," Ian states, walking next to her. "You need to be taken to a doctor. I believe that you've badly wounded your right foot."

Amy bites her lower lip. "Let's get away from the crowd first."

Once they're a few steps away, Amy slumps down on the floor.

"We'll take you to the hospital," Jake tells her, kneeling down next to her. "Would you like me to carry you?"

"All the way to the hospital? No way!" Amy replies. "I just need your support. That's it."

"Alright," Jake says.

He begins to help her up, but Ian stops him.

"I'll do it," Ian announces. He kneels down, and wraps an arm around her back. He helps her up, pulling her closer to him in the process.

"Are you okay like this?" Ian asks.

Amy silently nods.

Ian gazes at her face, trying to spot any signs of discomfort. He's noticed that Amy doesn't really like to express her feelings. However, when his eyes land on her, she quickly looks away. Ian swears her face is red… but it's probably from the pain.

"Follow me, we aren't faraway," Jake says, eyeing Amy with both curiosity and preoccupation. He takes out his cell phone. "Darn it. I've got no credit to call the hospital."

"Don't worry, I'll take her there," Ian tells him, carefully taking a step forward.

Amy follows suit, leaning on Ian even stronger than before.

"S-sorry," she whispers, slightly out of breath.

"It's alright," Ian assures her. "Princes get trained to be stronger than most. Like that, they'll do a good job at the wars."

Amy nods, looking down.

And with that, the three teenagers walk away from the museum.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Phew. So according to FF, this is the longest chapter I've written so far. And hopefully, all those words are satisfying. Also, here is some trivia about some of the historic facts mentioned in this chapter:

1. The **Anglo-Spanish War** took place between 1585 and 1604, its participants being Spain and England. Spain and England at the time had an antagonistic relationship for both religious and financial reasons. In regards to religion, Philip II of Spain was Catholic whereas Elizabeth of England was Protestant. Both sides weren't satisfied with the other's way of treating each religion, so a war begun.

2. **Galileo Galilei** was a famous scientist from Pisa, Italy. His inventions include the early thermometer, the pendolum and the development of the telescope. He also found out that the Earth orbited around the sun and not the other way around. Thanks to his works, he is considered the foundation for many other scientists.

3. The **University of Cambridge** is considered one of the top colleges around the world, having the best academic rates. The university was founded by King Henry III in 1213 with the purpose of protecting students coming from Oxford (which at the time maintained a hostile relationship with Cambridge) from the town.

And that's it. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Looking at Sinead's face once again feels so surreal for Ian –excuse me, looking at Sinead _Starling's_ face… which happens to be an exact copy of Sinead Cavendish's.

Just like he can do with his future wife back home, he can count exactly thirteen freckles across Starling's face. A bright feeling lingers about her facial expressions, and her button-shaped nose is just as funny as Sinead's. Her red lips are moving, formulating words for Ian to hear. But all he can think about is the way her teal eyes contrast with her red locks of hair.

_Plank!_

"Woops! Sorry… I've never been good with porcelain stuff," Nellie Gomez laughs, setting a tray of two elegant cups on the living room table. She hands one to Starling. "I made coffee for you. Hopefully it's not too far down your standards."

Starling smiles. "Please. By the look of all those cooking books in your kitchen, I can tell you spend a lot of your time there. So if this coffee doesn't taste like Heaven… then we can say that the 2012 rumor is true."

Nellie laughs.

The museum heiress takes a sip, and Nellie happily witnesses how Starling's eyes brighten with pleasure.

"Mmm, this is delicious!" Starling exclaims. She takes another sip. "You'll have to give my chef the recipe. Or maybe I should hire you to do my coffee every morning."

Starling giggles, and Nellie follows suit.

Ian finds himself smiling, too. Starling's giggles are just as melodic as Sinead's.

Nellie turns to look at Ian, holding up a cup of tea in front of him. "Dan told me in advance about your loathing for coffee and your love for tea… so I went ahead and made some for you. Hope you like it."

"You didn't have to bother," Ian replies, taking the cup. He takes a sip, realizing with relief that it tastes wonderfully. "But I'm glad you did."

Nellie grins.

The au pair, even though she has been with the siblings for seven years now, barely knows the Cahill siblings' family. She only knows that their parents died in a house fire, that their grandmother Grace died of cancer a year after, and that the only close family member –an Alistair Oh –lives in the other side of the world. Which is why it was easy to tell Nellie that Ian was some Uncle Vikram's son –a man who is barely related to Amy and Dan. Dan also told Nellie that Ian and him have been friends for a long time now, and that Ian traveled all the way from London to visit him.

"I hope I didn't interrupt any important conversation," Nellie begins.

Starling shakes her head. "No, of course not. I was just telling Ian how sorry my father is for the museum incident. He was very surprised about what happened in his museum, and he says he deeply regrets not preparing his staff for such happenings. He is convinced that if he have had them properly trained, Amy wouldn't be forced to wear that cast on her foot… which I'm also convinced of."

"No. Tell your father not to beat himself up over some accident," she tells the girl. "In fact, you should inform him of how much Amy loves his museum. I've been with her since she was eleven, and she has visited that building for more days than an entire life lasts."

"I'm glad to hear that," Starling laughs.

Nellie shifts her gaze toward Ian. "By the way, Ian. I think Amy is really happy with those geraniums you gave her –she can't stop looking at them!"

"Well, I heard those were her favorite kind of flowers," Ian replies. "Her behavior is reasonable."

Nellie nods, but there's an _I-Know-Something-That-You-Don't_ smile on her tanned face. "If you say so… well, then. I'm sorry, but I should get going. My cooking classes begin in fifteen minutes."

Nellie stands up, beginning to pick up the tray. However, Starling stops her.

"Please, Nellie. Let me wash the dishes," she asks.

Nellie's eyes widen in disbelief. "What? Are you crazy? You're a guest, you should enjoy yourself."

And with a smile, Nellie leaves to the kitchen.

Starling and Ian are left alone, much to the prince's happiness.

"So, Ian. How nice is England?" Starling asks, sipping her coffee. "I've gone to Ireland and some other Nordic countries, but I haven't been able to go to England."

Ian nods, glad that Starling decided to pick up a conversation. Sinead was too shy to do so back at the palace… even though some people thought it wasn't due to her shyness, but to the fact that she didn't like the prince –which of course, wasn't true.

"I love living there," Ian tells her. "The culture is beautiful, the history is quite amazing –especially the missing prince's story –and I simply love the weather. Not many people like rain, but I've always had a thing for those kind of days, so…"

"Hmm. I prefer sunny days, but a light breeze now and then isn't so bad," Starling comments.

Ian nods. "Don't let your weather preference change your view on England. I'm sure you'll love it once you get there."

Starling nods. "I agree. I'm planning on going there after I finish high school this year. After all, I do want to attend Oxford."

"Ah, thinking of your education. That's good," Nellie adds, exiting the kitchen. "Well, I'm off. Ian, whatever she does, don't let Amy get off her bed. The doctor said that she should stay immobile for at least a day, remember?"

"Of course," Ian tells her. "But don't worry. Jake's with her, I'm sure she'll keep her under control. Besides, she's got a sprained foot. I don't think she can do much."

"I don't know. Amy's been quite a rebel these days," Nellie explains. She continues jokingly. "She was late returning a book to the library last week."

Ian smiles, and Starling laughs.

"Anyways. Could you tell Jake to give me a call once Dan's off from the police station? I am the one responsible for picking him up, and after spending a whole day describing a robber to a detective, I wouldn't like to spend another second in a dull office," Nellie says. "God, I still can't believe what happened –and to think that you were there."

"We're not that shocked," Ian informs her, trying not to look away uneasily. Even though he's sure Nellie's clueless about their scheme, it's hard to ignore the feeling that makes Ian think she knows.

"I'm sure Dan will be happy to tell his friend he witnessed an attack," Nellie snorts. She waves at the two teenagers. "Alrighty, then. Sinead, I don't want you to worry over what happened. It wasn't your fault. And Ian… I'll see you at dinner."

And with that, the black-and-white-haired girl leaves. But she quickly returns.

"Oh, and, Ian?" she asks.

"Yes?"

"I baked Amy some white chocolate cookies, and I believe they are ready. How about you bring them to her and Jake upstairs?"

"Of course," Ian replies.

"God bless you Ian," the twenty-six-year-old smiles before closing the door behind her.

Starling is smiling. "She's very funny."

Ian nods. "Yup… I've only met her for less than a day and I've begun to enjoy her company."

Starling nods. Her bright face turns into a curious one. "However… don't you think she's a bit irresponsible to take care of two kids? I wouldn't be so calm to have a girl like her as my guardian."

Ian gazes at Starling, surprised at the comment. She seemed to like her just a few seconds ago "I don't know…"

"She's just too… immature," Starling clarifies.

Ian remains silent.

And just like Sinead, Starling also points out everybody's flaw behind their backs.

Ian, however, ignores the past events and stands up. "Sinead, could you please excuse me for a minute? I need to deliver those cookies to Amy."

"Of course," Starling answers. "I need to make a call to my dad, after all. Even though it doesn't sound like a busy job, being the daughter of a famous museum's owner is hard."

Ian gives the girl one final smile before heading to the kitchen, grabbing the cookies, and running upstairs.

He finally reaches Amy's bedroom door, and is about to open them when he hears Jake's voice.

"There's something that I need to tell you."

Ian stops.

Amy's voice rings out. "What is it, Jake?"

Ian can tell Jake is feeling uncomfortable. Leaning closer toward the door, he strains his ears to listen clearer. Jake has spoken with such a serious tone of voice, that it would be impossible for anybody to ignore it.

"It's sort of… well… I don't find it easy to say it."

"Don't worry, bud. You're going to tell _me_ –and you know that I'm your confidant."

"This is different."

"Jake. You've told me secrets before, and I have never uttered a word to anyone about them. How can this be different?"

"Because it is."

Ian can't hear a thing anymore, so he supposes that they are both silent.

"You don't have to tell me if you feel uncomfortable," Amy suggests.

"No," comes Jake's stern reply. "I _need_ to."

"Then tell me, Jake. And don't worry… I won't say a word."

"I don't think you'll do that."

"See? Even you kn-"

"I love you."

Ian nearly drops the cookie tray on the floor. His eyes widen as he remains frozen, not knowing what to do. After a few seconds of being in a shocked state, he quickly races down the stairs, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping such a conversation. He arrives at the living room in a second.

"Ian?" Starling asks. "Is everything okay?"

Ian nods, slightly out of words. "Of course. Of course…"

Starling remains quiet, but by the look on her face, she doesn't quite believe it.

Ian returns to his seat across Starling, trying to ignore that nagging feeling on the back of his head that keeps reminding him of what he just heard. To erase the feeling completely, Ian addresses Sinead. "You were saying something about Oxford…"

"Ah, yes. Of course. I knew you'd be curious about my educational plan," Sinead begins.

However, what that plan is, Ian never find out. Mainly because his mind is too wrapped around the words he just heard.

For some reason, he can't really imagine Jake and Amy together. Those two… those two seem so much like siblings to him. Imagining Jake courting Amy doesn't seem normal. But then again, Jake does act like a suitor at times… but still. The idea of a Jake and Amy is something that'll be hard for Ian to get used to.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I made a mistake last chapter. The Sixteenth Century comprehends the time between the year 1501 and 1600. I don't know what was going through my mind at that time, that I wrote that Ian is from the late 1600s. So ignore that. He is from the late 1500s. Also, my trip's about to end in a few days. It's a very long journey to return back home, so I'm not sure how easily I'll be able to access the internet. So please understand if my next chapter comes later than it should. Anyways, hope this chapter was enjoyable! Review telling me what you think :)


	6. Chapter 6

Amy is shocked. She never really knew the power of the words _I love you_ until Jake pronounced them for her. But how could this happen? But how could he… how could he have such feelings for her? They've always been like siblings –she's known him even before Nellie came along, and ever since she first met him at the park, he's been protecting her and taking care of her like _family_ would. Him loving her simply could not be possible.

"Y-you love me?" Amy repeated, shock written all over her voice.

Jake remains silent, as if processing the past moments. After a few seconds, his eyes begin to widen in realization of what he just said. "That's not… that did not sound like I wanted it to."

"W-what?" Amy asks, completely out of breath. She'd seen it in cheesy teen flicks –the best friend falling for the main girl. But she never thought it could happen to _her_. And it couldn't be happening. Just how will their friendship survive now?

"I did not mean it that way." His face is bright red, and he is beginning to shake his head. "Don't get the wrong idea."

Amy is even more confused. "Then you don't love me?"

"No, I do love you!" Jake clarifies.

Amy is dazed. "Then… then what did not sound like you wanted it to?"

Jake. "Me loving you!"

"Jake," Amy says, still shocked. "Please be clear."

"Look," Jake begins. He pulls his chair closer to Amy's bed. "I do love you-"

"Then what-"

"As a little sister," Jake explains.

Amy's eyes begin to soften in realization. "Oh…"

Jake repeats more slowly, nodding. "As a little sister."

Amy nods along, a smile beginning to form in her lips.

Jake is smiling, now. "Don't worry, Ames. You're like family to me… I don't think I'd be telling you I love you any time soon."

Amy giggles. "Good."

Jake smiles for a few more seconds before a frown settles on his face. "Now… the reason why I'm telling you this… I'm not sure if you're going to like it."

Amy's smile disappears along Jake's, and her eyebrows furrow in curiosity. "What is it?"

Jake hesitates, as if looking for the right words to say.

Amy waits silently, not knowing what can be going on that is making Jake so unsettled.

"Look…" Jake begins. "It's about Ian."

_Ian._

Amy's mind flashes back to that time on the museum. Until Jake entered her room, she couldn't stop thinking about it –the way he put his arms around her, when his gaze landed on her, how close their faces were… Amy blushes. But she doesn't dislike blushing for such thoughts –quite the opposite, actually.

"Stop thinking about him."

Amy snaps her head toward Jake, who's now frowning.

"That's what I want to talk to you about," Jake informs her, his tone less soft than before.

"Huh?" Amy murmurs, still having Ian in her mind.

She isn't sure what those feelings are. She can't like him –can she? After all, they've only known each other since Thursday, exactly two days ago. So what could-

"I'm 100% sure that you should stop liking him," Jake says.

Amy's eyes widen as she realizes what Jake just said. "Excuse me?"

Jake sighs, looking away. "Look… I don't think it's-"

"No, I'm not asking you to explain," Amy cuts in. "I'm surprised at the fact that you said that I liked Ian… because I clearly don't."

Even she isn't convinced about that lie.

All she's been thinking about for the past hours is Ian, which should be enough to make her understand the fact that she likes him. But, for some unknown reason, she can't bring herself into admitting it.

Jake stares at her blankly. After a while, he shakes his head. "Amy… please. You're smarter than that. In fact, if Ian wasn't from the sixteenth century, then I'm sure he would've noticed it too. I mean, even _Nellie_ noticed it!"

Amy bites down her lower lip, remaining silent.

Jake patiently waits for her response.

"Am I that obvious?" Amy asks softly, so only Jake can hear.

Jake seems to think of a way to say it. "Well… you see… uh, given the circumstances…"

"Jake," Amy interrupts.

Jake sighs. "Yes."

Amy's eyes are wide. "But you don't think Ian's noticed, right?"

Jake shakes his head. "I don't think he has… for a future king, he's quite clueless of everything, in fact."

Amy chuckles, remembering when he first landed on her room. "Yeah…"

"Which brings me to my point," Jake says. "He is a future king of the sixteenth century."

Amy looks up, her smile disappearing.

"Who will return home sooner or later," Jake finishes. "To a phsycho fiancée that he somehow loves, and to a kingdom waiting for him with open arms."

Amy looks down.

"To his home."

_Knock knock._

"Can I come in?"

Just his voice makes her turn red (well, maybe it's influenced by the fact that she's been talking about him).

"Come in!" Jake exclaims.

In no time, Ian opens the door, holding up a tray of cookies.

"Jake," he begins. "Nellie just called me. She said that she won't be able to make it to the police, since she doesn't think she can escape her cooking class earlier. She's asked you to pick Dan up from the offices."

Jake glances uneasily at Amy. "Are you sure she can't go?"

Ian seems confused. "I don't know… she couldn't explain any further since some guy began screaming at her, telling her she wasn't able to call people in his class."

Amy giggles –not only at the situation, but at Ian's face. He looks scared for Nellie.

"Then that's a yes," Jake tells him, standing up. He turns to look at Amy. "Alright, Ames. I'll see you tomorrow."

Amy nods.

Jake adds. "Please think about what I said."

Amy shrinks back. "I will."

"Thanks," he replies, before leaving.

And Ian and Amy are left alone.

Amy can't control the butterflies in her stomach as Ian makes his way toward the chair that was previously used by Jake.

He hands her a cookie.

"Nellie made this for you," Ian informs her. "She told me they are your favorite."

"They are," Amy replies, taking the cookie. She tries to avoid their fingers touching, which causes the cookie to fall.

"Oh, darn it," Ian mutters. He bends down to pick it up, and Amy quickly snatches it away, taking a bite off it.

"What… Amy, that landed on the floor," Ian reminds her, clearly repulsed by her actions.

"There is a three seconds rule," Amy begins, enjoying the cookie. "When food falls to the ground, you can still eat it if it hasn't been there for more than three seconds. Something about germs not attacking the food yet."

Ian raises an eyebrow. "I thought you were smarter than that."

Amy gazes at Ian, who has a shocked and disgusted look on his face. Amy can't help but smile. "Whatever, my floor is clean."

Ian still doesn't look convinced.

Amy hands him a cookie. "Just enjoy Nellie's creation. They're seriously heavenly."

Ian takes one. "Thank you."

Amy shrugs. "I wasn't going to eat in front of you without giving you some."

Ian takes a bite out of the cookie, and Amy can tell Ian's enjoying it.

"Now," Amy begins. "There's something we need to talk about."

Ian gives her a curt nod of expectancy.

"You know that on weekdays I go to school, right?" Amy asks.

Ian nods. "Nellie told me something about you attending high school. I still can't believe that girls attend-"

"Yeah, yeah," Amy cuts in, not wanting to get mad at Ian for whatever stupid comment of his –not that she would've remained mad at him for more than three seconds. "What I'm saying, is that you'll stay here in my house… alone."

Ian purses his lips. "I see where you're going."

"So I just wanted to warn you about Nellie's probable request-"

"She wants me to help clean the house," Ian finishes her sentence.

Amy nods. "Yeah… how did you guess?"

"She's already told me what parts of the house she wants me to clean," Ian answers, clearly unhappy about it. "I tried to find a way to tell her no, but she didn't catch the hint. And unlike what I would've done with any other person, I couldn't bring myself to tell her 'no'. She's been incredibly kind to me, so…"

"Yeah," Amy chuckles. "Nellie has that effect on people."

Ian agrees. "She would be a good duchess or something of the sort."

Amy laughs. "Nellie in a gown? Acting like a lady? I don't think so."

Ian smiles at her, and Amy can't help but feel all fuzzy inside.

"Sorry for butting in."

Ian and Amy turn to look at the door.

Starling is standing there, leaning on the doorway.

Amy watches as Ian's face completely transforms to a soft and concerned one.

"Is everything okay, Sinead?" Ian asks her.

Starling nods. "Of course. I just dropped by to inform you of my parting. My dad has called me and he needs me… ASAP."

Ian quickly stands up. "I understand. Would you like me to escort you out of the house?"

Starling smiles. "If the gentleman wouldn't be troubled."

Ian walks toward her. "I'd never be troubled to help you."

"Thank you," Starling says. She addresses Amy. "I hope you feel better. Bye!"

Amy waves and watches as Ian offers his arm to Starling. To Amy's dismay, Starling takes it with a smile.

"I'm incredibly sorry for leaving you down there alone…" Ian begins to apologize to Sinead as they climb down the stairs.

Amy looks down, biting her lower lip.

Maybe Jake was right about her having to stop liking Ian. And not just for the reason he gave her.

* * *

"So you are Evan Tolliver."

Felicia stops walking. She takes a few step back and stops once she spots Princess Natalie's study room. The door is halfway open, making it easy for her to eavesdrop the conversation.

"Y-yes, milady," she hears Evan reply, clearly scared.

_Snap!_

Something falls to the ground.

"Pick it up and read it," Princess Natalie orders.

Silence.

Felicia can hear an envelope being opened, and paper being crumpled.

More silence.

"So… could you explain to me why my brother sent this from _2012_?" Princess Natalie demands.

Evan remains silent.

"Answer me!" Princess Natalie barks, which makes even Felicia jump in fear. She can't imagine what Evan must be going through.

"M-m… my t-time machine," Evan barely whispers.

"I know that, you imbecile!" Princess Natalie exclaims.

Felicia can't help but gulp. The princess has never been so mad as to use such heavy words.

"What I want to know is who put you up to this?" the princess asks.

Evan whimpers.

"You tell me or you'll be _exiled_ from the kingdom," Princess Natalie menaces.

Felicia bites her lower lip.

"The duchess and Prince Hamilton," Evan answers.

Felicia purses her lips. The future queen won't be pleased…

"Those two will pay for it… including you," Princess Natalie informs him.

"No. Please, don't exile-"

"I won't do such thing," Princess Natalie cuts in. "If you help me travel to 2012."

Felicia has listened enough. She quickly leaves the hallway, making her way toward the future queen's study room.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for the delay! As I told you before, I'm on a trip and I've been quite busy. But I finally found the time to update :D Thanks for reading, and I really hope you enjoy this. Have a nice day!


	7. Chapter 7

Ian glares at his reflection. On top of his shirt and pants (courtesy of Jake), Nellie has made him wear a pink dotted apron, yellow plastic gloves that reach his elbows and the ugliest rubber boots he has ever seen in the future. Not that he isn't thankful for the protection she has given him against dirt, but… he looks ridiculous. In fact, he is glad Amy and Dan aren't home to see him wear that… that _thing._

"Alright, Ian," Nellie says, exiting the kitchen with a large bucket of soaped water and a mop. "I already swept the entire house, and now it's your turn to mop it. After you finish, we'll divide the house in two parts so we can mop it without soaped water. Capisci?"

Ian nods, still not sure how Nellie convinced him into doing such chores. A future king isn't supposed to mop any house. No, he is supposed to give orders to other people so _they_ would do so.

"Great," Nellie replies. She looks at her wristwatch and grimaces. "Looks like we did not finish in time. I should go pick up Amy right away."

Ian gingerly picks up the mop, inspecting it. "Uh… actually, no. Sinead called. She volunteered to drop her home."

Nellie presses her lips together in a pitying manner. "Aww, poor girl. She must still be feeling guilty about the incident. Well, then. Better for me. Now, while you mop, I dust this floor's furniture. You finished up the second one, right?"

"Yes," Ian answers.

"Good," Nellie tells him with approval. "Now, get to work! Oh… and, would you mind if I put some of my music?"

Ian's eyes slightly widen in curiosity. "No Not at all."

He'd like to see what kind of music is heard in 2012.

But as Ian begins to make his way up the stairs, he nearly drops everything once he hears loud and scary roars. Startled, he turns around, trying to figure out who was responsible for such screams. And he did… sort of. As he watches Nellie begin to jump around while dusting and screaming along, he's realized that between cleaning and listening to those screams that people call music, he might as well get a heart attack already.

Defeated, Ian makes his way upstairs. First up, Amy's room. As he enters his friend's bedroom, a smile tugs at his lips. He quickly spots the area where he first appeared when Evan sent him to the current year. Even though it wasn't funny back then, he can't help but chuckle at how scared of him Amy was back then. If she'd just known that she'd break into a museum, cause chaos and even break a leg just to help him… he isn't so sure how she would've reacted to his sudden appearance back then.

Ian makes sure to clean her room thoroughly before making his way to the hallway. Dan's next, but Ian wishes that the boy's room didn't exist. True, when Nellie swept the floor she picked up everything and piled it up where it belonged, but the room is still a sad sight to see. And Nellie's music isn't helping. The screaming and loudness has calmed down by now, but the rhythm is still unsettling Ian.

Picking up the bucket and mop, he makes his way toward the staircase.

"Nellie?" he calls out, trying to get a glimpse of what's going on downstairs. But the girl can't hear him. "_Nellie?_"

But once again, no answer.

He begins to step foot on the first stair, when…

"_ROAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR_!" Nellie's music player rocks out.

Ian screams, feeling his foot slip from the stair. Before he knows it, he's sliding down the stairs, his bottom getting more than bruised by the second. He finally lands on the floor, but it isn't over for him. First, the wet and dirty mop lands on his head. And then the bucket of soap and water spills all over him.

"God, please let this be a nightmare," he murmurs, not wanting to open his eyes as he begins to feel his clothes get soaked.

And then the door opens.

The music stops as he hears Amy exclaim. "Oh my God! What's going on in here?"

Ian opens his eyes.

"What do you mean-" Nellie abruptly stops as she spots Ian. She grimaces. "Oh."

Ian turns to look at Amy, and to his dismay, he realizes that Starling is right next to her.

Amy makes her way toward Ian as quickly as she can with her broken foot. She kneels down, holding up shopping bags and a tall, white cup.

"What is that?" Ian asks, pointing at the white cup.

Amy smiles. "It's coffee… from Starbucks. Since you've never tried it, I thought you'd like some. And this…" She holds up the shopping bags. "Are clothes for you. I asked Sinead if she could accompany me while I bought this-"

Ian turns to look at Starling, trying to ignore the fact that he probably looks more ridiculous than a jester. "Wow, Sinead. That was really nice of you. I'm truly thankful."

"You're welcome," Starling replies with a sweet smile.

Ian can't help but notice how Amy's bright look changes to a disappointed one. Maybe she wanted Ian to finish cleaning? Whatever it was, it quickly disappears off her face.

Suddenly, Dan bursts the doors open. He enters the house on what seems like a board with wheels on the bottom. "Cool kid coming through!"

However, Ian's curiosity on the strange transportation manner soon vanishes once Dan stumbles toward the floor, pushing Amy in the process… making her drop the hot coffee on Ian.

"Argh!" Ian exclaims.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, Ian!" Amy gasps. She tries to help him stand up, but it's nearly useless with her broken leg. "Uh…"

Ian stands up by himself.

"Nellie finally finished tidying up the guest room for you. So let me take you there," Amy suggests. She glances at her foot. "It will be sort of slow, but…"

"It's alright. I do need to ask you something," Ian replies. He turns to gaze at Starling. "Good bye, Sinead. I hope to see you soon!"

Starling seems curious about Ian's behavior toward her, but waves anyways.

Once Amy and Ian are upstairs, Ian turns to look at Amy.

"So…" Ian begins.

Amy turns to look at him with an expectant smile.

"Did Sinead went all the way to your school to pick you up?" he asks.

Amy shakes her head, her smile faltering. "We go to the same school. I'm a junior and she's a senior."

Ian looks confused.

Amy chuckles. "You call the students who are at their last year of school 'seniors', and the students that are a year behind the seniors, 'juniors'."

Ian nods.

"In fact… you're eighteen, right?" Amy asks.

"That's right."

"Then you'd two be in the same year," Amy informs.

"Ah… interesting," Ian replies, the gears in his head working.

Amy giggles at Ian's pensive expression. "What are you thinking of?"

Ian purses his lips, opening the door to his temporal room.

"I was just wondering how hard it can be to enter high school," Ian answers, entering his room. In any other occasion, if his eyes had landed on such a small room, he wouldn't have been so pleased. But the sight of Starling has softened his heart, so he comments. "Oh, how quaint. It'll be cozy sleeping in here."

* * *

2012 might've been surprising, but Sinead doesn't show it. However, Evan is staring in amazement with his mouth wide open.

"Would you shut your mouth?" Sinead barks. "Drool is already coming out."

Evan obeys, snapping his lips shut.

"First of all," Sinead begins. "Where is that friend of yours that you claim lives here?"

"He's going to arrive to his house in a few hours," Evan informs. He smiles as his eyes land on a picture of two redheads. "That pretty girl is his cousin. Not only is her name Sinead, but doesn't she look exactly like you?"

The duchess gazes at the picture. Her lips curl down. "I look brighter than her. Now… what was your friend's name, again?"

"Ned Starling," Evan informs, plopping down on a chair. "If you're wondering how I met him, then here's the story. Apparently, his cousin –the girl I showed you –is the daughter of a museum owner that has a whole floor dedicated to me. Can you believe it? Anyways, Ned is a huge fan of my job, and for his birthday, his uncle let him play around with my time machine. Fooling with the buttons, he was sent back to my house. After a few days, we managed to send him back home. But not after promising to exchange weekly letters about-"

Sinead rolls her eyes, groaning. "Here's the thing: I don't care about you. So stop narrating your life to me, would you? We have bigger problems in our hands than exchanging letters with a pen pal from the future."

Disappointment flashes in Evan's eyes as he nods. "Yes… my future queen."

"However, if you're in the mood of telling stories," Sinead begins. She smirks. "Please enlighten me on what happened to Princess Natalie."

"Yes, future queen," Evan obeys. He pushes his round glasses up his nose. "Just as you ordered, she was framed for the prince's disappearance. And after her eternal claims of the prince's time traveling, she was locked into the east tower, where she'll remain until she stops it with those claims."

Sinead laughs. "Good. Now we can conduct out plan with ease. How nearby Ian's current location does this Ned kid live, again?"

Evan purses his lips. "Not exactly what you call close…"

Sinead glares at him. "What do you mean by 'not exactly'?"

"Well," Evan begins, playing with his fingers nervously. "You see… Ned doesn't live in Boston."

"Is that so?" Sinead asks, clearly enraged.

"W-wait. Let me explain," Evan says, shrinking back. "He lives in another part of the United States, which is San Francisco. However, tomorrow he's traveling to Boston so he can visit the girl from the picture. The trip will take us two days or so, but not only will he serve us as a guide to the future… he will take us right to Ian."

"You should hope you're right," Sinead spats, taking a seat. She gazes at the picture of the other Sinead. She haughtily asks. "Are you sure she looks like me?"

Evan is clearly petrified. "If you don't think she looks like you… then she doesn't."

"Ugh, you fool!" Sinead exclaims. "I'm asking because she could come of help in our plan."

"Then she does," Evan answers, nodding. "Or not… depending on what your plan is."

Sinead places a hand on her forehead, shaking her head. "Why am I always surrounded by idiots?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I'm finally back home! Maybe now I'll be able to update a bit faster... Thanks for reviewing last chapter, by the way. And even though it's one of the shortest I've written, I still hope you guys enjoyed reading this one :)


	8. Author's Note

I hate this kind of "updates". But it had to be done.

I'm writing this from my sister's laptop… you want to know why? Because mine is ruined! My little brother saw boys skating inside their house on TV, so he decided to do the same. My laptop was charging on the living room, and when he skated through there, he tripped with the cable and went down with my computer in tow :/ I don't know when it's going to be fixed, but I know that my sister won't be able to let me use her laptop, since she's going to college next fall and is busy with stuff. Therefore the next update will have to wait. I'm so, SO sorry! Please understand. Hopefully, it won't be too long for my laptop to be fixed… but for now, you won't see me for a long while. Bye!


End file.
